The present invention relates to a molded plastic closure cap having a cap top and skirt with container engaging means on the cap skirt where a lower portion of the skirt or band is visibly separated from the remaining portion of a cap skirt on cap removal or partial removal. This general type of closure cap is used on products where there may be product damage due to cap removal and where possible damage to the packaged product is indicated by the separation of the tamper indicating band.
The closure of the present invention is a molded plastic closure cap having the usual cap cover and having a novel depending skirt with a container sealing gasket positioned on the cap cover or upper skirt.
There have been a number of prior caps having tamper indicating bands which have been rolled or otherwise locked to a container bead. In addition there have been closures where a relatively slight indication has been provided for cap removals by the detachment of a tamper indicating band.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved tamper evident molded closure having a clear indication and which is easily applied to the container.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a molded plastic tamper evident closure having an irregular serpentine parting line provided on the cap skirt.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an easily applied and reapplied tamper evident closure.
Other and further objects of the present invention will become apparent upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiments about to be described, or will be indicated in the appended claims and various advantages not referred to herein will occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.